


Black Swans

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [16]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A ballerina waits for the bus“I got kicked out of ballet school for beating the crap out of ballerinas.”
Series: Incredible Thoughts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	Black Swans

“Hey, Nadia?...is that you?”

The woman in the red dress turned around. “Rosa, hi!” she exclaimed.

Rosa nodded. “Watcha doin' here?”

“What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting for the bus.”

“This is a Wendy's.”

“I see,” she replied gravely while sipping her champagne. “So how do you know Sergeant Peanut Butter?”

Rosa grinned. “He's my uncle.”

Nadia took in her dress uniform. “And you followed in his footsteps?”

“Well, not quite a Sergeant yet, but getting there. And you?”

“NYCB, corps de ballet.”

“Well done. Always knew you had it in you.”

She grabbed Rosa's arm. “It's good to see you. I missed you.”

“I'm sorry I left you alone with those bitches.”

“Oh, I didn't mean...I don't blame you. At all. After the things they called you...”

“The things they called _us_.”

“I just...I wanted to show them wrong. I wanted to show them that I could do anything they could, and better. When that happened to you I knew I had a choice: stay or fight.”

“Stay _and_ fight. That's what you did. They wanted to make us feel like we don't belong. And you showed them.”

“They just don't want to see it, you know?”

Rosa nodded. “That bitch, Claire...”

“I put a laxative in her water bottle. Right before her big audition.”

Rosa high fived her. “One at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> [Revolution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTdeXwZY_sI)   
> 


End file.
